villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sword of Rao
The Sword of Rao is a revolutionary political movement that sought to overthrow the Kryptonian Law Council and bring Krypton back to its former glory. After the planet's destruction, all of its members were released from their imprisonment in the Phantom Zone and eventually headed towards Earth where they sought to destroy it and bring rebuild Kryptonian civilization and have Earth be the new Krypton. The organization was named after a Kryptonian sun god. History Foundation The Sword of Rao was founded at some point in time back during Krypton's existance. They were made up of extremist members of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild who viewed the high council as being weak and corrupt as well as weakening Krypton's bloodline. They eventually gained more members and Zod became the leader. Attempted Coup During the final moments of Krypton, General Zod and members of the Sword of Rao, assaulted the capitol city of Kandor where they are first seen overthrowing the entire council. Zod approaches Jor-El who was speaking to the council and tried to convince him to join his side. He eventually rejected and escaped where Zod and his forces chased after him. Zod's troopes eventually followed Jor-El to his home where they confront him after its revealed that the Growth Codex was sent away along with their son, Kal-El. Furious, Zod takes out a knife and impales Jor-El and effectively kills him moments before the Kryptonian Military arrives and arrests Zod and his men. They're brought before the council where they are sent to three hundred years in the Phantom Zone and are eventually set off to the Black Zero but not until Krypton had been destroyed. Restoration and Revival Following the destruction fo Krypton, the Balck Zero ship sending Zod and his men to the Phantom Zone and deacitvated sometime during the journey where all of Zod's men and himself were free. They eventually saw the destroyed remains of Krypton and eventually restarted the ship and repurposed it as the new headquarters for the Sword of Rao. Zod also gathered traces of Krypton's remains and would use them to terraforma plaent and make it a new Krypton. Invasion of Earth After Zod reacitvated the Black Zero ship, they eventually tracked Superman back to Earth where they threatened the planet had they not handed him over. Superman turned himself in and was eventually met with Zod where he tried to convince him to join Zod in rebuilding Krypton but unfortunately however, it would cost the life of Earth and his home so Superman rejected it. This eventually lead to the Sword of Rao invading Earth where their ships ravaged both sides of the planet in an attempt to terraform the earth into making it a new Krypton. After one of the leading scientists of the organization found out that Superman had the codex all along, Zod realized that he could kill Superman and extract his DNA so that he could terraform the destroyed Earth and ordered the Sword of Rao to invade. The invasion began when Zod's forces began leveling the planet on both sides of the world with two ships on both of Earth's hemispheres. This eventually lead to the United States Military to take on the one ship in Metropalis and Superman delt with the one on the Indian Ocean. Superman delt with his and eventually faced off against Zod where much of Metropolis was destroyed and Zod was eventually killed. In the aftermath, the remaining members of the Sword of Rao where all imprisoned and sent back to the Phantom Zone once more leaving the organization technically inactive, but currently disbanded. Notable Members *General Zod - Founder and Leader *Faora-Ul - Second-in-Command *Nam-Ek - Elite Soldier *Jax-Ur - Leading Scientist *Tor-An - Member *Car-Vex - Member *Cor - Member *Nadira - Member Category:Evil Organization Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mongers Category:War Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Fascists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains